Forgivness
by tadamufanforever
Summary: It's been days since Amu had seen Tadase, now she spends every night outside on the swings, but when a cold gets her by force, will the same blonde haired boy be there to save her? Or is it the end? NO AMUTO ALL TADAMU


One freezing Winter afternoon, Amu sat at the swing of a vacant park, it was a few days after Tadase had left her house, find Ikuto hiding, or 'shaking up' in her room as he would call it.

Amu gently kicked the crisp and thick snow, "I'm so sorry, Tadase-kun.." Amu whimpered, tears fell down on her lap, she hated her school uniform in the Wintertime, it left her legs bare and frozen, "Amu-chan! Go back to your house! You'll catch a cold!" Ran exclaimed.

"I don't care...I'd rather die of Pneumonia then go home" Amu muttered, her eyes began to grow heavy, her breathing had slowed down, her vision began to grow blurry and dark, Amu fell face forward into the snow, knocking out cold, "Amu-chan!" Her chara's cried, "Ran, Miki, call Tadase-kun! Desu~" Suu said, The other two nodded and sat Amu's cell phone onto the swing,

They quickly hurried threw a list of contacts, "There! Tadase-kun!" Ran pointed to Tadase's name, Miki quickly clicked the green litted phone button and waited, "H-hello?'' Tadase's voice whispered through the phone, "Tadase-kun!" Ran and Miki queeled,

"Ran? Miki? What's going on? Is everything okay?" Tadase asked, "Amu-chan! She-" Ran cut her artistic sister off, "She fainted!!" Ran cried, Tadase knew that Amu had broke his heart, but he still cared about her, "I'll be there soon!" He shouted, quickly hanging up, Ran pressed the red litted phone button, ending the call.

Within a few minutes, Tadase arrived in the same tan coat he wore a few days ago, "Amu-chan!" Tadase shouted, he kneeled down next to the unconscience girl, he didn't care if the snow stung threw his pants, Tadase gently flipped her over onto her back, "Amu-chan, wake up! Amu-chan!" He yelled out, shaking her shoulders,

Amu didn't respond, Tadase quickly scooped Amu up into his arms, trying hard to keep her warm.

Ran and Miki pulled the door open, letting Tadase through, he gently sat her on his bed, pulling the covers around her, Tadase gently stroked her cheek, it was cold to the touch, it was a bright red as well, Miki drew Amu a pair of warm, fluffy, pink nightgown the ended at her knees

"Oh, Amu-chan...I shouldn't have left you" Tadase murmered, large tears ran down his face as he burried his head in his arms, "I'm such an idiot! Its all my fault you keep getting hurt!" He cried, "Ugh! Why did I leave you?!" He shouted, Tadase tried to wipe his tears with his sleeve, but they just kept falling,

"Amu-chan...." He whispered, staring at Amu's unconscience form, "Please, Amu-chan! Please wake up! I don't want to see you die!....I-I still love you!" He shouted,

"I don't care what I saw at your house, I still love you! I truely do..This _can't_ be goodbye, it just can't! I'd do anything, just to see your topaz eyes again, to hold you close." Tadase's loud torrent ended quietly, he grabbed a pen and paper, writing a small note,

"Guys, I'll be outside, if Amu-chan _does_ wake up, show her the note..I need some alone time" Tadase said, sitting the note on the desk and leaving out the back door.

Tadase sat at the back step, staring out at the snow, "I'm sorry, Amu-chan" He whispered.

Inside, Amu's eyes began to twitch, her fingers began to wiggle slightly, Ran gasped, "Tadase-kun! Tadase-kun!" She cried, Tadase swung the door open, the young beauty was awake. "Amu-chan.." Tadase whispered, Amu coughed, her nose and eyes were red, Tadase wanted to rush over and hug her, "No..stay there" Amu said weakly, she stood on her feet, wobling over to him.

"Amu-chan, you'll fall down!" Tadase alarmed her, "I want to walk over to you, Tadase-kun" Amu said, "F-fine, but if you fall over, I'm gonna walk over to you and take care of you!" Tadase said, Amu nodded, she wobbled slightly for a moment, "Wahh!" She cried, her knees thumped against the hard wooden floor, "O-ow.." She murmered

"Amu-chan~" Tadase murmered, "No! Just...stay right there.." She murmered, small, faint pattering sounds were heard, Amu's tears were falling against the hard floor, "Amu-chan..your crying!" Tadase exclaimed, collapsing onto his knees, next to her,

"My body hurts, Tadase-kun" Amu murmered, "Where at?" Tadase asked, Amu shifted her position, "Ah!" She cried, "What's wrong?" Tadase asked, "Stupid floor gave me a splinter.." Amu muttered, Tadase smiled as her stubborness and pulled her legs forward, there was a tiny dot of blood on her knee, "There it is~" He said, "Try not to hurt me.." Amu muttered, she squinted

Tadase smiled, with one flick of the wrist, the small, thin stick was out of her skin, "Is it out?" Amu whispered, "Yes, its out" He said, Amu blushed and gently hugged him, "Tadase-kun..I'm sorry...about what you saw at my house...and Ikuto..and everything! I love you...truely..still..love you..." Amu whispered, tears poured down her cheeks,

Tadase sat beside her, "I-if..if you never want to talk to me again..I'll understand! Y-you could..you could avoid me..never look at-" Tadase softly pressed a finger to her lips, "Amu-chan, your rambaling" Tadase told her,

He softly smiled, "I won't ignore you, I won't avoid you, I'll gaze into your eyes with the intent to never stop, I'll love you forever" Tadase spoke so poeticly, Amu blushed a delicate red, Tadase smiled and softly carressed her arms, Amu pulled her legs up to her chest, and leaned against him,

"I'm sorry I broke your heart, Tadase-kun" She whispered, "And I'm sorry I left you, Amu-chan" Tadase whispered back, both of them gazed into eachother's eyes, "Can you...K-kiss me...?" Amu asked, softly carressing his cheek, "Sure.." He whispered, there noses touched, time seem to freeze, Amu gulped and gently grasped his hand,

_Just a few centimeters..._

There lips softly met, Tadase gently pressed her back up against his bed, Amu blushed, Tadase's lips felt so soft and sweet against her's, it was as if she was tasting candy,

Amu softly carressed his cheek, locking her mouth around his, '_Tadase-kun...'_ She thought. Tadase softly rubbed her knees,

What felt like hours later, Tadase slowly pulled away, "That was..like heaven.." He whispered, Amu's blushed and softly nodded, she gently yawned and leaned against him, Tadase smiled, "I love you" Tadase spoke softly, Amu's cheeks darkened, "I love hearing you say that" She whispered, Tadase blushed a delicate pink and smiled, "I love you, too" Amu said.

Tadase softly picked Amu up into his arms, sitting her on his bed, "If I had to choose between loving you and breathing...I'd use my last breath to say "_I love you_" Tadase said, Amu blushed softly, "When you left..the world said, "_Just give up".._hope told me, "_Try one more time"_ Amu said, Tadase smiled, "I'm glad your okay, Amu-chan..I wouldn't be the same if you left me" He said

Amu softly hugged him, "Let's..get some rest, I'm tired" She whispered, Tadase smiled and crawled in next to her, tucking the covers around them, he pulled her close and snuggled her head on his chest, Amu smiled and hugged him, both of them soon driffted to sleep.


End file.
